Because sometimes they can't help themselves
by the-sun-that-will-always-rise
Summary: Because sometimes Natsu and Zeref can't help themselves. Or, that time when Natsu and Zeref make a lot of references from their childhood that no one understands.


**Because sometimes they can't help themselves**

 **A/N: Hey, sorry for disappearing for...a while. A long while and technically I'm not even working on my other story right now, but oh well. At least this is only a oneshot. This was inspired because I often make references from old TV series that no one gets. I can imagine Zeref and Natsu doing something similar because they're both from like 400 years in the past. So hence this oneshot. If you don't get all, or any of the references that just remember you're not alone. For all intents and purposes in this story Zeref is neutral and Tenrou Island never happened.**

 **Summary: Because sometimes Natsu and Zeref can't help themselves. Or that time when Natsu and Zeref make a lot of references about shows they used to watch when they were younger.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot...*squints* yes I think I see a small glimmer of a plot. Or maybe I'm just squinting too hard.**

 **Anyway enjoy and please review**

Third Person POV

As far as the Fairy Tail guild was concerned so far it was a fairly normal day. Cana, who had begun drinking at 8 o'clock that morning was still going strong, the same could not be said for the few unfortunate souls who dared to challenge her to a drinking competition. Elfman was busy preaching to Jet and Droy about how they needed to man up whilst Mira served at the bar. Master was busy growing mushrooms in a corner which he'd been doing since the bill for the damages that his guild had caused this week had come in. Team Natsu was settled around a table. Natsu and Gray had already gotten into a number of fights earlier and were busy trying to buddy up to one another under Erza's fierce gaze. Lucy was bemoaning the fact that her rent was due in two weeks and Happy was busy trying to win Carla over with fish. Wendy was sitting beside the neutral Dark Mage, Zeref.

It had taken some time for the guild to become accustomed to Zeref's presence but now they were comfortable enough to include him in on some of their conversations. Like the one that was currently taking place.

"Did you see that new lacrama TV series that recently came out?" Wendy asked getting their attention. "What was it called again?"

"Are you talking about the 11th season of Doctor Who?" Erza inquired.

"Oohh, I love Doctor Who." Lucy said sitting up properly. "Which Doctor is your favourite?"

"I liked the 9th Doctor." Gray commented.

"He was alright but I liked the 10th more." Wendy replied.

"I liked the 4th Doctor." Natsu stated. The group fell into silence as confused looks crept upon the girls faces. Zeref on the other hand, who had lost track of the conversation awhile back, finally caught up.

"I liked K-9" Zeref remarked cheerfully, which creeped many of the guild members out.

"Oh K-9" Natsu said shaking his head fondly. "I loved K-9"

"Who's K-9?" Happy asked when he decided to momentarily give up on Carla and join the conversation instead.

"Who's K-9?" Natsu and Zeref echoed simultaneously.

"That's like asking who the Goodies are." Natsu muttered looking completely thrown by this turn of events. Zeref didn't look much better. The silence that greeted them didn't help either.

"Wait you do know who the Goodies are right?" Natsu's eyebrow rose.

"You know. Grease cycling. Kitten Kong. Oh c'mon you're pulling my leg right?" Zeref looked stunned.

"What about Firefly?" Natsu asked. "You know what Firefly is right?"

"My god, Firefly. That brings back some fond memories." Zeref said wistfully.

"Haha, remember 'Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal." Natsu grinned widely.

"Yeah and, that time when Mal goes up to Zoe and says 'well Zoe it would appear that you and I have to get it on." Zeref grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Take me sir, take me hard" Natsu quoted.

Meanwhile the rest of the guild were feeling very confused especially after the last line.

"I'll be in my bunk" Zeref added.

"This is your captain speaking. We have a little problem with our engine sequence, we may experience some slight turbulence and then explode."

"What are they going on about?" Gray asked slightly miffed that he hadn't understood any of their references although he had to admit he did find some of them amusing.

"No idea." Lucy shrugged.

"And what about Red Dwarf." Zeref mentioned. Natsu face lit up.

"I'm gonna eat you little fishie." Natsu said in a sing song voice.

"Anybody want any toast?"

"Ah, so you're a waffle man."

"Two suits is dead."

"I lied, it is every night."

In the meantime Fairy Tail had given up on questioning the two of them because they were obviously too busy at the moment. Well it still counted as a fairly normal day, right?


End file.
